Tips: How To Destroy a Capital Ship
This set of hints is for those who find it difficult to take down a capital ship from the inside. How to get inside Ship selection is vital. Transport *Transports can carry more troops and act as a Command Post, allowing for more permanent strikes against the enemy. *There should be one Pilot in the Transport at all times, as it will allow the ship to heal when enemies try to destroy it, though AI pilots are highly untrustworthy and will take off and end up crashing, so the best tactic is to let everyone out including you, take out a system and get back to Transport and heal it again. *Combined with the Transport's large amount of health, this equates to a ship that can withstand a huge assault. A Transport with a Pilot inside can recover from a Rocket Launcher's attack fully before the Rocket Launcher can fire another missile. Interceptor *Its high speed means it can be used as a pre-emptive strike against the enemy before it can fully mobilize. *Those who prefer this method of transportation should remember to fly low to prevent being struck down by Auto Turrets. *This transportation method should be used by Marines as they have heavier weapons and shouldn't need to auto-repair their ship on the journey there. Others *Bombers and fighters are not recommended, as they have none of the strengths and all of the weaknesses of the interceptor method. Bombers are the last tactic you want to emply, though their hull can withstand a lot of shots, their sluggish speed will make the hull take more than it can handle. Team or Solo? *Team missions are much more noticeable. They will probably be able to kill more enemies but not destroy so many critical points as a good solo run. *Solo missions are less noticeable. They are harder to pull off but more rewarding, as enemies usually won't pay so much attention to you and so it's less likely you will die. *Team missions usually consist of a Marine-dominated squad- 2 Marines and a Pilot is a respectable team squad. *Solo missions usually consist of a single Pilot. *With team missions the objective is to fight off the enemies while one of you destroys a critical point. *Solo missions are much more stealthy; sneaking into a critical room and destroying a critical point. Enemies won't notice you much and all you will have to worry about are the Auto Turrets, but they won't pose much of a threat as long as you keep moving and firing. *Rage is essential for a good Solo mission. You won't need to use so many Time Bombs. Priority *Once you enter the room, destroy the Auto Turrets first. Destroy the Auto-Turret Mainframe in the middle of the room. *Work clockwise. There is 1 Auto Turret in the Life Support room, none in the Shield room but there are 2 in the Engine room. *If in Solo, there's no sense in hanging around. In a team, it's better to dig in and fire until death; all the more points. *If you gain any awards, it's better to flee back to your capital ship and play as a Pilot for the rest of the game. Counters *If you see your Engines, Shields, Life Support and Auto-Turret Mainframe go down in quick succession, be suspicious and investigate. *A team of Pilots can repair all the critical points of a ship quickly, though this is best online due to AI can't repair the systems. Category:Strategies Category:Need Photo Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II